With the increased general use of mobile devices, schedule management applications such as calendar applications and diary applications have become widely used in the mobile devices.
However, conventional schedule management applications store and search for events in a time-based manner. Thus, although a schedule of a prearranged event is easily recognized, location information thereof such as information about a location where the event takes place and a route from a current location to the location where the event takes place needs to be separately searched for using a map application, or the like.